Pretty When You Cry
by Lana Archer
Summary: Bonnie and Stefan are best friends. His brother is her ex-boyfriend from hell. What happens when her band is in town for the first ever Mystic Falls LGBTQIA parade and Damon just so happens to be around. (incl. faves of mine such as Lafayette and boys from the Covenant) (M to be safe; swear words, etc)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This whole thing is inspired by a song I love with the same title by the band _Vast_. Go figure.

* * *

 **Pretty When You Cry**

 _I didn't wanna hurt you_

 _But you're pretty when you cry_

What an **asshole**.

Bonnie ground her teeth together as she turned on her heel and stormed away from Damon Salvatore, who was probably smirking after her still. Her eyes stung with the embarrassing promise of tears but she drew in a hard breath, squared her shoulders and marched on. The minute she was out of the Grille she sped up some more and made a beeline for her car. All the while his words rang in her head.

" _The sad thing is that you think you're talented enough not to have to practice."_

" _Fuck you Damon." She'd hissed back._

" _And have you write another song about me? No thanks Taylor Swift."_

Her engine roared to life of her rental Prius and she screeched out of the parking bay and off into the setting sun. She ended up where she and god and everyone else knew she would – Stefan's house. He was the only reason she was even here to begin with. By the time she'd killed the engine and stepped out of the car he was at his front door, arms crossed, expression telling her he was ready for her scolding.

"Damon just texted." He explained as she ascended the stairs and hugged him. She was mad, but not _that_ mad. Not at him anyways.

"I'm going to kill him," she vowed as she side stepped in and made her way to the den where she uncorked her favourite bottle of bourbon and after fleeting consideration, set the tumbler aside and gulped down a mouthful.

"That bad?" Stefan asked, coming to sit next to her.

"You tell me," Bonnie sighed, tucking her legs under her as she turned to him, "I come back to sing at the first Pride Parade in Mystic Falls for my best friend, _mid-tour mind you_ and of course I just happen to bump into his dickhead brother, otherwise known as the ex-boyfriend from _hell_ who's built an entire career in A &R off of a rumour _he_ started that my debut album was an homage to his penis." Stefan's brows rose in silence as she swallowed another mouthful of alcohol and grimaced as it burned its way down to her stomach.

"I didn't even know he'd be here." Stefan admitted, "He hasn't come home to visit in months." Bonnie rolled her eyes unsurprised, she knew exactly where he'd been the last few months – lodged up his own arse that's where.

"Of course not, him and what's-her-face have been too busy with that asinine talent show in Hollywood. God knows who thought he'd be a good judge of anything." She griped.

"He loved you once." Stefan countered slyly, earning a glare.

"Did he?" Bonnie quirked a brow, "I seem to remember there being copious amounts of neglect, he said she said and angry sex and not a lot of hand holding and all that other shit you write about in those darling novels of yours." Stefan smiled faintly at the last comment but stretched his arm out behind her. "I'm not wallowing, I'm just…disappointed. I thought he'd let it alone after all these years but no, I'm destined to hate him until the day I die."

"That's a bit dramatic." Stefan noted with a cheeky grin.

"Says the boy who insists on picking his outfits a day before he wears them in case it's the last thing he's ever seen in." She stared at him drolly as he shrugged demurely in response.

"I want to make a fashion statement en route to the afterlife, sue me." He laughed. "Besides, I have a reputation to uphold."

"If this is the part of the conversation where you try and talk me into a make-over you're out of luck." She poked a finger at him. "It's bad enough my manager is up my behind trying to get new material out of me, I _cannot_ deal with you trying to tease my hair again."

"It's not my fault I ended up just pissing it off –"

"I had a lightning bolt instead of a fringe for two days Stefan. _Two days_."

"Speaking of two days," his face lit up and she relented, "When's your band getting here and when do you guys want to check out the PA system and do sound check?"

"I'd say the afternoon before or the morning of," Bonnie took another swig and handed it to him, "We're pretty flexible with that kind of thing, besides, I trust you. If you've organised this I know it's going to go off without a hitch." He smirked into the mouth of the bottle before taking a sip and handing it back. "Are you making dinner or am I?"

"I wish you still lived with me," he said wistfully, "Those were the golden years."

"The mornings are quieter without your Whitney Houston impressions, that's for sure."

"It was the only way to wake you up, you know I prefer –"

"Prince," she finished for him, "I know. I don't know why you don't just move in with _me_." He pulled a face. "Plenty of people to photograph you in LA."

"What's the weather like?" He pondered.

"Nothing your overuse of hairspray can't withstand." She chuckled. "How about this, we order in and binge watch something lame from the CW and you can do _one_ hair style on me."

"But –"

" _One_." His shoulders sagged with a dramatic sigh and he leaned back with a pout. There go his plans of convincing her that her oversized sweaters should be burned and replaced with something from _this_ era.

"One of these days you're going to be sorry you didn't let me fuss over you more often."

"Why, are your arms gonna fall off from you fussing over _yourself_ so much?" A wink.

"Funny girl you are, now go make me dinner." He shooed her off and she side-eyed him but stood to her feet, snatched the bourbon away from him when he reached for it and stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder before shimmying off to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night while Stefan had his head thrown back snoring the song of the whale people, she went into her room of the house and picked up her guitar. As much as she wanted to move on from Damon's snide commentary she really wanted to shut him up – for good. And ironically, there was only one way she knew how. It must have been five in the morning when a blanket-wrapped mussy Stefan Salvatore leant up against the threshold of the doorway with a groggy smile. Bonnie was strumming softly on her guitar, holding a trilling twirling note before hunching over and scribbling something down.

"It sounds good." He yawned.

"Wait til you _really_ hear it." She pointed her pen at the lyrics she'd scrawled out on the pages next to her.

"Oh dear, are we in the midst of an Adele moment?"

"If she had a love-child with Radiohead maybe." He tilted his head to the side curiously but nodded all the same. If there was one thing Bonnie was good at, it was her music.

"When are they getting here?" He wondered, another yawn stretching his mouth despite his effort to fight it off. Her eyes bugged a bit and she checked her phone, tossing the guitar aside when she realised the day she had ahead of her.

"They should be at the airport around six," She pushed her long hair over her shoulder and out of her face and squared her shoulders. "Coffee?"

* * *

Caleb, Pogue and Lafayette were exhausted by the time they landed in the tumble-weed town of Mystic Falls. Lafayette had his sunglasses on his face the moment Pogue nudged him awake. Scowling at the long-haired blonde boy, Lafayette clicked his tongue at the glare coming in through the windows as he grabbed his carry-on bag. Caleb was already awake, staring solemnly out of the window, like the sullen bass guitarist he was.

Bonnie was there to greet her with some guy next to her they'd never seen before. Bonnie as usual, was clad in high waisted denim shorts and a crop top insulting something or other. Her hair was mussed and she had a tray of coffee in hand.

"God bless your rotten soul." Lafayette said with a flourish, kissing her cheek and grabbing a foam cup and inhaling the smell longingly.

"Hey 'Faye," Bonnie laughed as she held out the coffee to the two other boys who hugged and pecked her cheek before the three turned to face Stefan curiously.

"New boyfriend?" Pogue wondered, but Lafayette shook his head.

"Old boyfriend?" Caleb chimed in, but Lafayette still shook his head.

"Idiots," Lafayette sighed, "It's her best friend that we're staying at; look how sleep-deprived he is, she's only been with him a _day_ and she's already sucked his soul clean from him." The other two had an 'oh' expression before raising their cups at Stefan in understanding. "I stayed at her house once for a week," Lafayette went on, talking to Stefan now, "When I left I could _still_ hear her complaining."

"Lived with her for three years," Stefan said nodding, "I have dreams about it." Lafayette shuddered as the two walked off leaving Pogue, Caleb and Bonnie behind without a care.

"We better keep up," Bonnie realised, "Stefan drove us here."

The rest of the morning was spent goofing off and trying to recreate the melody Bonnie'd made on her guitar with the song she was working on.

"I want a lot of synthesiser," She nodded as she watched Lafayette fiddle here and there until a sound came out that she didn't wince at, "Buh, buh, buh-buh, yeah, like that." They'd claimed the den as a makeshift practice space, minus Pogue's drum kit, he'd said 'thank you' to Stefan and immediately thrown himself face down on the guest bed.

" _I can't tell where your lust ends and where your love begins."_ She sang. She tapped her finger in the air as she imagined the high hat falling in line. Grinning at Caleb as he plugged in his bass guitar and fell in line with the melody they'd been building. Stefan stood aside, marvelling at the process unravelling in front of him. "It builds, builds, builds and then I want this loud like –" Lafayette pressed a few keys as she strummed and she nodded at the sound, "Yeah, something like that, and then –" she broke off as she listened to the song in her head.

" _I didn't wanna fuck you baby, I didn't wanna fuck you, I didn't wanna fuck you but you're pretty when you're mine. I didn't really love you baby, I didn't really love you, I didn't really love you but I'm pretty when I lie."_

She held up her hand and they stopped and she looked between the two of them.

"I like it," Lafayette flicked the tail end of the scarf he had on his head over his shoulder, "It's very sexy, but also like a slap in the face. It's a _sexy slap in the face_." Bonnie frowned. "Like if I was going let anyone harm this money-maker it would have to be Henry Cavill."

"You are so problematic." Bonnie laughed, turning to Caleb. "Too angry?"

"Just angry enough, I think we should have me and 'Faye doing some backing vocals and layer this shit with some reverb and give it a kind of _Queen of the Damned_ feel."

" _Yes_!" Bonnie nodded excitedly, "I like that." They all turned to Stefan who stood upright when he realised he had the room's attention.

"It _is_ like a sexy slap in the face." Stefan said, "But I'm the last person you should ask about music."

"You have ears and you put up with Bonnie," Lafayette interjected, "That means you're a good listener." She threw her guitar pick at his head and missed horribly, earning a smug wink in return. "It's true though."

"Okay, who's hungry?" She called out, lifting her guitar up and over her head as Pogue walked in shirtless, yawning as he pushed his hair out of his face. Both Lafayette and Stefan turned to look at him. But where Lafayette looked heavenward for the blonde boy's shame, Stefan could admit to liking the sight of him.

" _Starved_." Pogue grinned as he closed the space between him and Bonnie, "Who do I have to bend over to get a pizza around here?"

"Lord –" Lafayette shook his head. Bonnie grabbed the shirt Pogue had in his hand and waved it in front of his face.

"Put your shirt on," She said and he huffed but acquiesced, "And you realise you don't get paid for sex in pizza right?"

"In your world maybe."

" – _Actual_ trash –" Lafayette muttered.

"We could go to the Grille." Stefan piped up, mouth snapping shut when everyone turned to look at him. They were so in sync it was kind of creepy. "If that's okay with Bonnie of course."

"Why wouldn't it be okay with her?" Caleb asked as he shut his guitar case and stood up.

"No reason," Bonnie cut in as Stefan opened his mouth, "It's cause we ate there last night." Pogue and Caleb looked at her as if to say 'so?'.

" _Liar_ ," Lafayette tilted his head at her and narrowed his eyes, "I know this because you posted a photo of Stefan over here snoring with his mouth wide open and the caption was 'I wonder if he'll get mad if I drop a meat ball in his mouth' which by the way _no_ he wouldn't cause he'd probably choke to death _plus_ he's wearing the same shirt today and I'd know your overcooked meatballs a _mile_ away." Stefan scowled down at his shirt – he knew he'd forgotten something this morning. "Who's at the Grille that we're avoiding?"

"No one," Bonnie insisted, "Which is why we're all going there right now." She turned on her heel and made her way outside. Lafayette looked at Stefan who looked torn between waiting for them to leave so he could lock up and going after Bonnie. Or more importantly, changing his shirt.

"It's Damon." Stefan said, hoping he knew enough, if he didn't, Stefan wasn't about to explain. Lafayette's dark skin flushed and his nostrils flared before he pursed his lips and nodded.

"I knew I was going to end up killing someone someday." Stefan stilled. He couldn't tell if Lafayette was being serious or not.

"Uh, he's uh, kind of my brother." Stefan said. Lafayette looked at him askance.

"I'll let _you_ bury the body then." With that, he walked out into the daylight.

* * *

When they got to the Grille, Bonnie had braced herself for impact. _But_ , no Damon. Letting out a long sigh of relief, she fell into a more relaxed pace as she walked in and chose a booth after waving at Matt Donovan, the manager and long-time friend.

"So what's good here?" Pogue grumbled as he flipped through the menu without even reading any of it.

"Well it's all covered in cheese and deep fried, so take your pick." Bonnie said as she flicked a sugar packet at him.

"What's the deal with you and this Damon person?" Caleb asked as he sat beside her, Stefan's eyes cut to her as well as he sat on the other end of her. Lafayette dropped his menu as he sat across from them and pulled a face at Pogue who was poking at him.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Bonnie groaned.

"Wait isn't this the guy who does A&R for Sony?" Caleb pressed, "The one who blew your solo career to shreds."

"Remember that thing I told you to work on?" Bonnie turned to him, annoyed.

"Tact?" He asked and she pressed her lips into an unamused smile.

" _Tact_." The band murmured all at once.

"Sorry, I'm just curious and you never talk about it." Caleb shrugged.

"Because it's not important anymore and unlike _him_ I don't have to keep bringing it up to stay relevant."

"I love it when she gets feisty." Lafayette fanned himself with the menu and grinned. "Makes for some good music."

"What can I get you folks?" The waiter was all smiles and sunshine, notepad at the ready.

" _Burgers_ ," Pogue said determinedly, "At least two. With cheese. Curly fries and a soda so big I can swim in it."

"I want waffles," Lafayette decided, "With bacon, bring some syrup along too and a pitcher of lemonade…I just know I'll never get enough of it."

"A pitcher of soda," Pogue gasped, "I want a pitcher of soda."

"For you three?" The waiter asked.

"Milkshakes," Bonnie and Stefan said at the same time and he smiled as he continued their usual order, "Oreo for her, chocolate for me. A pepperoni pizza and a small plate of fries and…" he looked at her and she nodded, "Chicken wings too, yeah, a few of those." Everyone turned to Caleb.

"I'll uh…Give me margarita pizza –"

" _Boo_ –"

"And a glass of water for now thank you –"

"Lame ass –"

"Leave him alone."

When their food came they were all in a heated debate on the best movie of all time and Bonnie was glad to see that Stefan was getting along so well with everyone. She didn't know why she was nervous, if they could all put up with one another, adding Stefan to the mix was a walk in the park.

"Pee time." Bonnie announced, tickling Stefan's side until he got up so she could move out of the booth. "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." She pointed a finger at them and walked off. As she stepped into the bathroom she let out another relieved sigh, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. She got to see Stefan again, perform in her home town, she had a new song in the works –

"Uh, harder." She froze as she heard the muted sounds of scuffling feet, kissing and well…sex. " _Harder_ , Damon." Good lord, **no**. As she spun around to make for the door it swung open and hit her in the head.

"Fuck!" Bonnie yelped, seeing stars and stumbling backwards. Before the other person could grab at her she felt her back fall against an unlocked cubicle door. And of course, she had to topple onto none other than a naked Damon Salvatore and some screaming nobody. "…Just, _kill me_." She groaned.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know where this came from honestly, but I kind of like it. If it shouldn't be a one-shot, you should let me know. Mmmkaybai XO


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** In all honesty the real reason I didn't update this the next day was because I couldn't think of a band name for them, lol. _But_ I did, let me know what you think of it. Thank you for the reviews lovelies, I'm glad so many of you are on board with this. (Let me know what you want me to update the most, I have two more days off and am happy to write something up before life gets hectic again XO)

* * *

 **Pretty When You Cry**

 _I didn't really love you baby_

 _But I'm pretty when I lie_

Bonnie's head was still swimming when small, shaking arms grabbed at her and lifted her up. She blinked and her eyes focused on the face on one very flustered teenage girl.

"I, I'm, I didn't –" Bonnie watched as the girl's eyes flickered between Bonnie and the scene behind her. Not wanting to engage in either situation Bonnie nodded, waved her off and stumbled to the door.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, you were listening." Damon called after her. Bonnie tensed and spun around to face him and didn't bother reigning in her annoyance.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're well on your way to hitting the double digits with venereal diseases." She clucked her tongue and made her way out. Pushing her fringe up she hustled back to her table, head pounding.

Sitting down next to Stefan she jerked upright when she realised Pogue was waving a French fry at her face. Rubbing at the growing bruise on her forehead she looked up at him.

"Hello?" The blonde sang at her, "We were wondering what else there is to do in this town while the sun's still out."

"Getting accosted by bathroom doors maybe," She lifted her fringe and watched his eyes widen – shit, must be worse than she thought.

"Klutz." Caleb muttered, smiling broadly as Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "Who walks into doors anyway? It's 2015." Everyone at the table laughed even as she rolled her eyes. Stefan's laughter died down when he saw Damon come out of the bathroom, with a woman in tow who was _not_ his current girlfriend. Lafayette followed his line of vision and pursed his lips.

"Let's do something else," Bonnie nodded even as it rattled her brain. Stefan took his eyes off his brother and tilted Bonnie's face to his, a scowl blooming on his own forehead as he eyed out her bruise.

"I think we need to check that thing out," Stefan said seriously, "All jokes aside, I don't need you getting a concussion before the concert."

"That's what she gets for being a voyeur." Both Stefan and Bonnie pressed their eyes shut for a long moment at the sound of Damon's voice. Caleb quirked a brow at the stranger while Pogue and Lafayette cut their eyes to him, taking in his demeanour and getting on the defence immediately. This was Damon? _God Bonnie_ , they both thought, _your taste never ceases to amaze._

"And _you_ are?" Lafayette inquired, leaning forward.

"Damon Salvatore," he stuck his hand out, frowning when Lafayette pulled a face at it and crossed his arms in response, "But I think you already knew that." He threw a quick look to the back of Bonnie's head before looking to Lafayette again. "Given your present company and all."

"Actually she's never told us about you," Pogue spoke up, Lafayette's expression comical as it echoed the sentiment. "And I gotta say," the blonde went on, "Looking at you now I'm glad she never wasted our time."

"Pogue Parry, right?" Damon's smile was feral, "Surprised you could even book a gig after you got kicked off of _The Cold War Kids_. Their new album is stellar by the way, we're looking to sign them and bring them to a wider audience." Lafayette stuck his arm out and across the blonde's chest as it heaved.

"You can throw your dick around as much as you want," Lafayette said, eyes hard, "But nobody at this table is about to suck it. _Off you fuck_." Damon drew in a breath and nodded.

"I look forward to seeing your show," he said with a grin, eyes shifting to Stefan who looked set to wring his neck, "Always good to see you little brother, how's daddy's inheritance treating you?"

"Better than his blatant disregard for your existence I'm sure." Stefan stared him down. Lafayette let out a low 'oooh' at that and couldn't help his snicker. Damon nodded, seeming to piece together everything in his head, before he turned and left.

"Okay," Caleb finally spoke, he really wasn't one for conflict, "How about we get Bon checked out and then see what else this shit hole has to offer, you know, besides shit- _heads_."

"You really think you're funny don't you?" Lafayette asked, amusement clear as day.

"Shut up," Caleb chuckled, "Let's get her to the hospital."

* * *

"You're going to be fine." The doctor assured her with a smile, "Beyond the bruising and the colouring, which I'm sure you can cover up, there's nothing in the scans to have you worried at all."

"Thanks so much Dr. Saltzman." Bonnie smiled.

"Call me Jo," the woman said sweetly, "Actually, while I have you for a second…" she sucked air in through her teeth and revealed Bonnie's first album, and Bonnie grinned. "My twins are big fans and I'd be _so_ grateful if you could sign something for them."

"Of course!" Bonnie fell back into a routine she was comfortable with, making the autograph out to Alyssa and Andrew, even adding Jo's full name Josette, at the bottom as well. She pressed a kiss on it too, her maroon lipstick leaving the perfect shape on the inner sleeve of the CD. "Thank you again, Jo." Bonnie said as she hopped off of the bed and made her way to the waiting room. She couldn't help but marvel at the way her boys always seemed photograph ready, whether they knew it or not.

"Good news or bad news first?" Caleb asked as Stefan got up to hug her and throw his arm around her shoulders.

"Bad," she said, wondering why there was any news at all. "Duh."

"Okay well, the girl who followed you to the bathroom," wait what, "Well, she wanted an autograph or something, but she ended up seeing you know…everything else instead and now you and Damon are trending on Twitter." He showed Bonnie a series of photos of them at the table, her walking to the bathroom, then Damon, pants half undone yelling at the camera.

"Okay what's the good news?" She sighed.

"More and more people want to come to Pride now that they know he's here too, his girlfriend has been getting spammed all day with the trend too." _Of course_. Bonnie's headache from her earlier encounter with the edge of the bathroom door returned full force and she pressed her forehead into Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan's fingers tightened around her, it was like he'd tapped into her exhaustion as he pulled her closer.

"I'm thinking bonfire in my back yard? I don't think any of you going out tonight is going to end well." Lafayette nodded.

"And here I thought this place would be peaceful, it's like we never left LA."

"My brother has sex with people in bathrooms in LA?" Stefan wondered as the group made their way out.

" _Everyone_ does." Pogue said as he sauntered ahead of them, winking at the nurses they passed.

"It's a fuck-boy thing." Lafayette assured Stefan as he sashayed ahead.

* * *

" _Hello_ , everyone," Bonnie smiled as Stefan held up the camera. She was sitting on a log with one of her guitars in her lap, "Gangs all here," The camera swung slowly to pan over the rest of the boys sitting around her all of them pulling faces as they felt the lens on them, "Now everyone knows we have a few days off of our tour but, we're playing a gig the day after tomorrow in my home-town Mystic Falls in Virginia so to tide us all over we thought we'd do an acoustic cover of one of our favourite songs." She turned and smirked at Caleb who rolled his eyes. Stefan moved the camera onto him.

"So from _Sylvia's Wrath_ to you, we give you 'Full Circle' by Half Moon Run."

"So we just get to sit here?" Pogue asked Lafayette who nodded, rolling his eyes when Pogue rested his head on his shoulder and watched the other two start to play.

It started off with Caleb plucking out the melody deftly on Stefan's acoustic guitar, something the other guy was trying not to squeal about as he recorded everything. Then Bonnie started singing and he completely forgot about everything else. Caleb fell in line and their harmonies were giving him chills. Soon it was just the two of them strumming their guitars, using their nails and palms against the instruments to create some percussion and singing with everything they had.

Pogue was swaying as he rested his head against Lafayette who had his eyes closed moving his head in time with the rhythm. All four of them were lit up with the flickering flames from the bonfire Stefan had set up a few feet away and the fairy lights hanging in the trees above them.

 _You appear even-tempered though your looks will deceive  
And the sparks are always flying 'cause you drink for relief  
With the heart of a child and the wit of a fool  
It's a wonder why I don't try to build a wall around you_

 _And I watch_  
 _As your head_  
 _Turns full circle_

When the song ended, Stefan stopped recording, dropped the device in his lap and started clapping. Pogue was grinning while Lafayette whooped and swung the tail end of his scarf around.

"So what do we do now?" Stefan wondered, beginning to rethink them staying in. Lafayette stood to his feet with a dramatic inhale and splayed his hands.

"It's time to grind." He announced and turned to Stefan. "Got a sound system I can dock my iPhone in?" Stefan nodded. "Then let's get this party started." About a half hour later, with tumblers of bourbon scattered all over the den and a pile of Stefan and Bonnie's clothes in a heap in the middle they were taking photographs while Bonnie and Lafayette danced around to the music sending vibrations over the wooden floors, across the house.

"This is my _shit_!" Lafayette yelled when a new song started up. Caleb and Pogue laughed, unsurprised as 'Faye cleared his throat and rapped along with J Cole. Stefan had never heard the song before but as the bassline kicked he finally understood. Honestly while the lyrics made no sense to him when he heard Missy Elliot start singing he had to know what the name was. Bonnie and Lafayette twirled around and gyrated as they sang.

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _Nobody's perfect, aye_

 _But you're perfect for me_

Bonnie tossed a shirt at his head. "Try this one." He rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt up and over his head, looking down to negotiate putting the shirt on, missing Lafayette's eyes trailing over his torso.

"That boy is blessed." Lafayette said to Bonnie slyly and she nodded. "Why choose his brother over all _this_? There's enough history there to build on something."

"Sure," She agreed, a twinkle in her eye that he misread, "It's a pity I'm not his _type_." Bonnie hinted.

"Honey, you're everyone's type." Lafayette waved her off, "Even mine."

"So?" Stefan interrupted, lifting and dropping his shoulders self-consciously as he awaited their critique. Lafayette used his polaroid camera to take a photo.

"Boy you're fine as hell," 'Faye said indifferently, "Don't play games." Bonnie pursed her lips and widened her eyes as she caught a blush brushing over her friend's cheeks. Pogue caught it as well and winked at her.

"Sarah says hello," Caleb announced as he returned to the den waving his phone, "She also says she's sorry she can't make it for the concert."

"No one cares." Lafayette clucked his tongue and Pogue pointed at him as he spoke as if to say 'ditto' but Bonnie smiled genuinely and nodded.

"I miss that girl." She said, "Wasn't she meant to come on the tour for a few days?"

"Mmm," Pogue hummed loudly, obviously about to get catty about something, "What was it she said to you again _Cally-Babe_?" Caleb winced at Sarah's nickname for him coming from Pogue that way. He looked back at Bonnie and shrugged, fully aware that all the eyes in the room were on him.

"She said she couldn't get off work." Bonnie frowned, wasn't she a – "And yeah she doesn't even have a real job."

"Maybe she's nervous to take things to the next level?" Bonnie offered. Stefan caught the comical eye roll from both Pogue and Lafayette.

"Not nervous enough to suck our boy dry from the little money he makes and treat his condo like she owns the damn place." Caleb clenched his jaw as Lafayette spoke. "I'm saying this because I love you idiot, if you want to get mad at anyone, how about you call her back and call her out on her shit."

" _Easy_ ," Stefan said, with his hands raised, "I like to keep my place zen, no negative energy allowed."

" _Thank_ you," Caleb exhaled as he looked gratefully at Stefan, "But I'm going to go to bed anyways. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Oh come on Caleb," Pogue stood to his feet, a pair of goggles atop his head, shirtless in black skinnies with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. "You know we don't want you feeling excluded or anything."

"I know," he nodded seriously, "I'm just tired. You're the only who's any decent rest since the flight." With that he nodded at everyone and disappeared upstairs. Bonnie sighed at his departure before digging in the front pouch of the dungarees she was wearing and her eyes lighting up as she retrieved what she was looking for.

"Who's in?" She dangled the joint in front of them, laughing when she was met with a chorus of 'yes's' and bobbing heads.

* * *

"Every time," Caleb muttered, "Every fucking time." He was leaning against the wall of the den the next morning looking across the room in disapproval. Pogue was draped across Bonnie's lap, probably drooling on her stomach by now while Stefan and Lafayette – the latter of whom snorted himself awake and shot upright, dropping Stefan to the floor who'd been cuddled to the front of him.

" _Fuuuuck_ ," Stefan moaned as he lay down face-first, "My. _Life_." Lafayette squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them, wincing at the morning light. The entire room looked like it'd been ransacked at some point in the night, but instead of stealing anything, the intruders had dumped cartons of every take-out restaurant in town on the floor.

"I'm not cleaning this up." Caleb pointed a finger at the both of them, not surprised that Bonnie and Pogue were still dead asleep. "How much did you smoke last night?"

"Enough to hot box this entire house." Stefan moaned from the floor, while Lafayette nodded slowly.

"I need water before I shrivel up and die." Caleb tossed a bottle of water at his friend, who's hand reached out a moment too late and he pouted, looking set to cry at the thought of having to lean forward to retrieve it.

"I'm going to make breakfast. I want those idiots awake and this den clean by the time I'm done. Got it?"

" _Yeeees-Satan_." Lafayette hissed finally getting his shaky fingers around the bottle.

"Is he always like that?" Stefan mumbled, moaning gratefully when 'Faye handed the water down to him, he'd flipped onto his back when Caleb left and was staring up at the ceiling, eyes going in and out of focus.

"He's the only reason we're even a band half the time to be honest," Lafayette sank back into the plush couch, rubbing his tongue over his palate with a grimace. "But yes, he's a pain in the ass most days." Stefan was quiet as he finished off the rest of the water.

"If you wake them up I'll call the cleaning services." 'Faye looked down at him and smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Stefan smirked.

* * *

"Okay, set list." Caleb said, pointing a piece of toast at Bonnie, " _Go_."

" _Sacrilege Sister_ ," She said and everyone but Stefan hummed in agreement; he had his head pressed against the cool of the kitchen counter as he sat next to her, "Then, to keep the momentum going I'm thinking _Miss Nothing_ , then _After Midnight_ , _Pretend_ , _Factory Girl_ and to end it all off with _Raise Hell_. Objections?"

"Why _Pretend_?" Pogue asked, around a mouthful of egg.

"Because Voldemort wants it to get more coverage." Bonnie sent her eyes heavenward.

"Speaking of he-who-will-not-be-named," Caleb sighed, "Damon was here this morning."

"For what?" Stefan's head snapped up so fast he gave himself vertigo.

"He wanted to speak to you about something." Caleb supplied vaguely. But, knowing Damon, his reasons for coming there had been vague to begin with.

"What did you say?"

"That you were passed out." Caleb became pensive, "He didn't look too happy with that, or when he realised I was about to slam the door in his face."

"You did what?" Lafayette didn't bother hiding his pride.

"I'm surprised you slept through all the swearing and death threats," Caleb looked at Bonnie then, "Stefan I get because he's family, but even Baby Bonnie Bennett should have known better."

"She did. Hence Damon being my _ex_."

"Okay everyone shut up," Pogue called out, wiping his mouth and burping, "When are we doing a run through of the set? And what the hell am I going to wear?" Bonnie looked over at Stefan who was rubbing his temples. He perked up at the mention of rehearsal and their outfits however.

"He's got us covered." Bonnie assured them.

"This won't end horribly at all." Pogue grumbled.

"Says the man who didn't bring any clothes with him to begin with." Stefan bit back, eyeing out his shirt hanging from Pogue's shoulders, unbuttoned.

"Everyone else's clothes always look better on me." Was the response.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh at that. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Songs in the chapter:

Full Circle – Half Moon Run

Sacrilege Sister – Quickfix

Miss Nothing – The Pretty Reckless

After Midnight – DOROTHY

Pretend – Bad Suns

Factory Girl – The Pretty Reckless

Raise Hell – DOROTHY

 _Oh_ and:

Nobody's Perfect J Cole ft Missy Elliot (the song Lafayette and Bonnie dance/sing to in the den)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : So, I'd started on this some time ago, but with my new job and that time that my car was a POS for three months, I've been pretty busy screaming into the void and slotting in naps with the little free time I had. But here it is, my darling Lafayette in all his sassy glory, and all your favourites being messy and trying to organise a concert and stay sober enough to remember all the ensuing shenanigans! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Pretty When You Cry**

 _I can't tell where your lust ends_

 _And where your love begins_

Stefan Salvatore was many things. A glutton for punishment, an author, an openly gay member of Mystic Falls, best friend to the pioneering Rockstar that was Bonnie Bennett and a soft-hearted teddy bear where it counted. What he _wasn't_ however, was the kind of person to put up with his brother's nonsensical and whirlwind logic whilst he was in the midst of a hangover from the seventh circle.

"Damon," he seethed, "You know how I feel about repeating myself when it comes to having idiotic conversations with you," a sarcastic chuckle sounded on the other end of the line, "But yes, for the umpteenth time, I will tell you that _no_ , Bonnie is not having sex with anyone in Sylvia's Wrath."

"What is that name about anyway?" Damon hissed, like he hadn't spent the last fifteen minutes wrangling Stefan for information on his ex-girlfriend. "It's like she's trying too hard to be poetic, by _literally_ being poetic, you know?"

"No I _don't_ know," Stefan sighed, "Now go away before anyone thinks I'm on your side about any of this." Damon made a ' _pfft_ ' noise. "And let the records show that I still find you impossible, frustrating and cunt-ish, **and** that when it comes to you drawing the line between you and Bonnie, that I will be on her side – _always_. Now stop calling me, I'm not one of the thousands of girls campaigning to suck you off –"

"Oh my god you saw that –"

"Good _bye_ Damon." A click. Stefan lifted his eyes off of his feet and almost jumped back when they connected with Lafayette's dark brooding gaze. "I'm allowed to talk to him, he's my brother." Lafayette clicked his tongue and sneered sassily in response.

"Like I care about the fact that you feel stuck between these two obvious morons in your life. Your choices are the soundtrack to your insomnia, not mine. So, are you gonna keep sulking or are you going to help me find something to wear?" Stefan held his gaze for a moment and felt a smile spread across his lips. He found himself wanting to know something about Lafayette and not just the boy's opinions on everything (that generated in the spheres of sarcasm, the indignant and the coy).

"How did you meet Bonnie?" Lafayette stopped mid-twirl and turned back to face Stefan, leaning in conspiratorially.

"She found me." Lafayette laid out an arm holding a mesh vest onto the rung of a rack of other cloths, "I was trying to be indie and alternative and was actually just borderline homeless and abstract. I didn't need the money at first, my parents were supportive enough in the beginning, but then, you know, life started to take precedence over art and I couldn't accept that. _So_. Now they don't talk to me, but at least I have the band."

"Your parents?" Stefan pressed.

"Alive and well. Just, without me."

"Did you tell them?" Stefan asked, the intensity of his focus blurring the spaces between the folds of action and reaction for Lafayette.

" _Oh_ ," The dark-skinned boy smiled sardonically when he realised the implication of the question. "You mean; did they conveniently disown my passion when they found out that my love comes in all the colours of the rainbow?" Stefan only managed a nod. "I try to pretend otherwise, but yes, no one likes a gay boy who went from being _nouveau_ to plain old homosexual."

"So jaded." Lafayette snorted as he ran his eyes over Stefan's front. "I know what that sounds like coming from me, I'm not trying to compare our stories or anything like that, it's just...are you really happy?" Lafayette locked eyes with him then, understanding how equally simplistic and intense the question was. "Because you seem happy."

"I want to be." Lafayette said with a slow nod and a faraway look shielding his eyes. "I want to be happy." He smiled when he refocused on Stefan's face. The taller boy ruffled his own messy pompadour hair and shrugged.

"Then you will be."

" _Hey_!" Pogue slid – literally – between them and grabbed at the mesh vest in Lafayette's hands. "Is this for me, you shouldn't have."

"Boy," Lafayette laughed, "You know damn well your nipples almost started a sex riot in Chicago the last time you wore one of these things." Pogue grinned and bumped his hip against Lafayette's, which didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"All the more reason to wear it, my dear." Pogue blew them both a kiss and skipped off, yelling something about mustard-coloured skinny jeans.

"My god, one of these days I'm going to wake up grey and have no one else to blame but myself." Lafayette sighed.

"Let's get you a shirt, shall we?" Stefan jerked his head in the direction of the store that screamed psychedelic and grinned as Lafayette's eyes lit up.

* * *

Bonnie and Caleb were rooting through the section of the store that she'd affectionately dubbed, 'The Black Parade'.

"Seriously," she was saying, "I don't even know how you tell the difference anymore, they're all the same size and the same gradient of black, it's like…oh my god, it's like you're a cartoon character with a wardrobe full of the same clothing ensemble."

"They're _jeans_ , Bonnie, if you're going to insist on me getting a new pair, _I'm_ going to insist on them being black." She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned.

"Whatever old man," she laughed, "I will, however, draw the line at you wearing a pair at your own funeral, at least give me that?" She looked over her shoulder up at his perpetually pensive face, her eyes bugging as his hesitation lingered. "Caleb Danvers, you're officially a lost cause." Pogue cackled from somewhere behind them.

"And you're just figuring this out now?" The blonde teased. "He puts up with Sarah, never orders anything he's never tried before – don't ask me how that even works out – and only wears black. Literally, even his underwear; _all black_!" Caleb pulled a face at the last part while Bonnie laughed.

"First of all," Caleb swung his body around so that Pogue could get an undisturbed view of his raised index finger, "I don't want you digging in my underwear anymore –"

"All black –" Pogue interjected.

"Second of all, _Bonnie-who-started-this_ ," The girl's laugh hiccupped as she waved her hand at him in denial, "You have half an hour left before Stefan has to leave to finalise the prep for the concert and that leaves another hour after that before we do a dry run of the set and meet up with the who's-who in your hometown. So if you're gonna buy that studded denim jacket," she held it closer to her chest, "You better do it now missy, I don't want you and Pogue arguing at the till for two hours like last time either, separate your clothes and speed up the process."

"I have a question." Pogue raised an arm.

"... _What_." Caleb sighed, resigned to the idiocy of whatever was to come.

"Are you like this during sex too?" A coat hanger flew at his face in response.

" _Half an hour_!" Caleb yelled over his shoulder as he went to pay for his black jeans.

* * *

As they all clamoured into Stefan's Jeep, Bonnie's phone rang, the death march halting the pointless argument between Pogue and Lafayette about who was going to sit in the middle and deal with Caleb's unending loop of sighs.

"Shut up, it's him!" Bonnie hissed, slamming the door behind her, after she'd scrambled back out into the parking lot. "Kai, hey!"

" _Bonster_ , how's my favourite musician?" She could picture his mile-wide plastic smile all too clearly.

"Not as great as my favourite agent!" She cheered, turning to the car and making a throat-slitting gesture at the boys. Kai's laughter crept into her ear, making her want to toss her phone and stamp it into the sidewalk.

"So listen, about this little 'indiscretion' of yours in the bathroom with Damon Salvatore –"

"Kai, I didn't –"

"I'll tell you what you _did_ do," he purposefully interrupted, "You got the show sold out, you got a spike in album sales and merch and the people at Wendy Williams haven't stopped calling."

"The…people from Wendy, Williams." _God no, please_ , Bonnie begged internally.

"I know. They're gross. And I would have made you go if Ellen hadn't called. Look at her, her impact is boundless."

"Infinite." Bonnie muttered.

"You can thank her next week when you're back home. Until then, try and get a kiss with him on snapchat or something, let's see how far this scandal takes us." He was far too giddy for a man so profoundly unhinged.

"I'm not kissing my ex-boyfriend to sell my music." Bonnie snapped before she could stop herself. Kai sighed, long and hard into the phone.

"Listen, I get that you're mad about whatever it is that you're mad about. No one cares about that though. You're in the _what_ , again?"

"The music business."

" _Business_." He emphasised. "Music. _Business_. Let's put a heavier emphasis on the business from now on, okay kiddo? You can be angsty on your own time. _My_ time is when we make money, _your_ time is when you make the stuff we sell to make money. But without you taking up my time, your time becomes a waste of time. So, just don't waste our time Bonnie-bear. Clear?"

"Crystal." She ended the call. Taking a deep breath, she spun around and climbed back into the car. "Please, someone, get me a drink."

"Easy tiger, you've just sobered up from last night." Stefan said with caution.

"Oh, let her drink," Caleb said easily, leaning back into the plush seat as he tossed his arm behind Lafayette, "It gives her voice texture. Between that and my mesh shirt, this parade is going to turn into one hell of a party."

* * *

It was still the early afternoon when _Sylvia's Wrath_ were rehearsing. No one noticed the dark haired man sneaking in to stand on the far end of the field that was yet to be sectioned off securely for the following day's parade. Damon lifted his phone to his ear and muttered something to his assistant, something along the lines of firing her if she called again while he was in Mystic Falls, and ended the call. He kept his eyes on Bonnie; watched as she danced around the stage as Pogue sang 'Sacrilege Sister', her perfect teeth on full display as the four of them ran through the sequence of their performance. His phone rang again and he almost snapped it in half until he saw who was calling him.

"What happened to hating the sound of my voice?" He said by way of greeting.

"What happened to leaving Bonnie alone?" Stefan countered, wiggling his fingers at his brother from where he stood at the foot of the stage. "You're only getting creepier, brother," Stefan noted as he walked away to clear up the line from the live music behind him, "And, while I know you're a man of few limits when it comes to inappropriate and unwarranted behaviour, I'm going to ask you nicely one last time – leave, her, alone."

"You sound just like him." Damon noted. "Dad. 'Inappropriate and unwarranted'," he scoffed, "Takes me back to when I was home for the summer one year in college and you and Bonnie were away on some art camp and I got the never-ending lecture on life's responsibilities and what a swirling void I was. Am."

"I don't have time for this."

"It's not my fault I love her." The words were out of his mouth before Damon could stop them.

"You blamed her for everything else Damon, don't you dare try and make her accountable for everything you _felt_ as well."

"Blame her? When did I blame her?" The elder Salvatore was incredulous.

"Good _bye_ , Damon."

"Fine. Maybe I'm a terrible person, so is _she_!"

"And that's why you picture the two of you riding off to the Seventh Circle together like it's a goddamn sunset? Because you think that that's how love _works_? And if you knew Bonnie at all, you'd know how perfect she is. You'd know that loving you at the age she did, the _way_ she did, would turn just about anyone into a monster. She was only terrible because of you Damon, and you're only terrible because you refuse to acknowledge who you really are. Instead you insist on rebelling against the only people who love you in this twisted pursuit of infinite rebellion from a demon with _your_ face."

"– That's poetic, really."

"Shut up. I'm done sugar-coating the pills you need to swallow because you're my brother. I will never forgive you for what you did to my best friend. I will never forgive you for what you did to _our family_ – and if you ever come for either of those two things again – I will make it my mission to do to you, what you tried to do to Bonnie. I will destroy you and everything you have, from the ground up. Now _go_ , _**away**_." The line went dead before Damon could respond and by the time he looked up from the device shaking in his hands, he was being escorted out by security.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, well, well. What happened between Bamon and Defan when they were younger? I wanted to establish very clearly which Damon we're dealing with in this story – the damaged, blame-the-world-for-my-bullshit Damon is what's being served up with _**PWYC**_ , the one who doesn't want reform, and that's all there is to it! (For now, in any case.) I think delving into this version of Stefan is so refreshing (at least for me to write) because it emphasises certain aspects that I love about his character as well as adding the different dimension of his sexuality as an overtone on his demeanour and choices. It's a good fit, and I'm happy with how he's panning out. There is some friction coming up between Pogue, Lafayette and Stefan and a surprise addition to that mix which will add some more layers to Lafayette and Stefan and allow Pogue to be the free little pansexual butterfly he is! ( _No_ , it's not an orgy)

Sorry for the long-winded note, but it's been so long and I've been so quiet from my side, I hope you're all still out there, reading FF and being the darling shippers you are! Stay excellent XO


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Yeah, I didn't edit this one either**

Pretty When You Cry

 _I didn't really love you_

 _But I'm pretty when I lie_

Lafayette wasn't big on secrets. Not only did he wear his heart on his sleeve, but he had just about everything else pinned up there as well. Pogue had always poked fun at him for his openness, which he considered hypocritical in light of the blonde's boundless shamelessness. Two sides of the same coin, he'd say.

"I don't know why you do this with guys every time you like them," Pogue said as they rummaged through Lafayette and Bonnie's make up cases. "You expect them to be as upfront and honest as you and you always end up disappointed." Lafayette rolled his eyes and undid his headscarf so that he could prep his face for foundation, and while he toned his skin he locked eyes with his band mate.

"One," Lafayette raised a pointed finger before swiping the cotton pad across his skin, "I know you are not trying to give me advice with your commitment-phobe-ass-self, and two," he turned his eyes back on himself as he pulled out the tube of primer. "I don't like him, I think he's cute, but I don't like him. Unlike some people," they locked eyes again, "I can recognize that trying to make moves on Bonnie's best friend is a hell-no, from the get-go."

"What is Bonnie gonna do with him?" Pogue frowned, shrugging off his shirt, "Like you said - they're best friends. They seem cookie cutter as fuck, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who swings either way, or in everyway between the lot of us, so I don't know why you're acting like there are a bunch of moral obstacles between you and his dick." Lafayette paused in applying his foundation, inhaling deeply before he would allow himself to respond.

"It's like you can see the logic in front of you," Lafayette's brow quirked in Pogue's direction as he held his hands up between them, "And then you try and fuck it, instead of accepting it." Pogue grinned wolfishly at the imagery.

"Look, all I'm saying, is that you've been super tense lately," The drummer hopped onto the counter, leaning toward Lafayette with a cheshire smile. "...We all know what happened last time you got a little too close to the edge." he whispered. Lafayette knew that of all the stupid sexual scenarios he'd found himself caught up in - theirs would be the one he'd never live down.

"Having sex with you is going over the edge, actually." Lafayette corrected him, "And we both agreed that we couldn't be in a band together and try the whole friends-with-benefits thing, because we're not friends."

"We're already more than friends." Pogue said, pursing his lips prettily. "Which is also why you're going to help put some highlight on my chest... nipples especially." He beamed, closing in on Lafayette as he mumbled 'please' over and over while kissing his cheek.

"If you get off me," Pogue pumped his fist in success, "Then you have a deal." Lafayette rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile on his face. "You're a bully." He said, swatting at the blonde with his head scarf, "Doesn't change 'cause you're cute."

Bonnie was wriggling her eyebrows at her reflection when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" She called out as she assessed her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Guess what I found," Stefan said, his eyes already back on the scrapbook in his hands. He turned it towards her and her eyes bugged as she read the glitter-penned lettering. It read: The Adventures of the Slut and the Falcon. She could spot Stefan's swirling cursive and her jarring decoupage anywhere.

"Oh my god," she squealed, "Senior _year_!"

"Senior year," he murmured, flipping open the book, while holding it between them. "Tyler, Caroline..."

"Oh my god, remember your crush on Matt Donovan? You loved him."

"He has a great smile!"

"I prefer yours," she said, eyes still on the photographs.

"You preferred Vicki Donovan's," Stefan teased, poking fun at Bonnie's first crush on a girl as he pointed to a photo of her and Bonnie on the cheer squad.

"Tyler never did get over that." Bonnie giggled, "Oh no wait...He totally did." Her mouth hung open in a wide smile as she remembered Tyler and Stefan's summer fling before the Lockwood boy moved to a different state.

"We're not doing this," Stefan raised his brows at her, "He wasn't gay."

"I wasn't gay when I kissed Vicki Donovan, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. Besides, you two didn't stop at kissing, _did_ you?" She wiggled her brows.

"No..." Stefan said with a faraway smile, "We didn't. And it was glorious."

"Oh, to be young." Bonnie grinned.

"We're still young!" Stefan gasped, shutting the scrapbook and hiding it behind his back, "Well, you are -"

"You are so dramatic, we're the same age,"

"Tell it to my forehead -"

"How many times have I told you to come visit me, I know a guy who knows a guy." She winked.

"If the guy is Pogue I'm gonna need you to not be offended when I say 'fuck no'."

"Aww, I thought we were friends buddy," Pogue said, announcing himself with a pout, "How can you not trust a guy with sparkly nipples?" He cried, holding his shirt open so the two of them could get an unobstructed view of his chiseled body.

"You are shameless," Bonnie said, sounding far too resigned.

"Can you blame me?" The blonde rock star asked with a wink toward Stefan.

"Nope, I guess not," Stefan admitted, "But I do have a question."

"Hit me." Pogue said, his eyes dancing. Stefan smirked as his eyes volleyed between Pogue and Bonnie before settling on the blonde.

"Do you like dancing?"

"Are you kidding?" Pogue hissed, leaning into the other man's space, "This body was _made_ for the pole." Stefan frowned and held up a finger and Pogue rolled his spine and shimmied his shoulders as he left the bedroom.

"There's no point telling him you meant something else." Bonnie explained, with a hand on Stefan's back, "On the plus side, he's a great dancer and we're definitely in for a good night." Stefan chuckled softly, the sound falling into a small sigh as he spun on his heel to face his best friend.

"Hey." he grinned.

"Hey," she replied with a bright smile.

"I'm really glad you're home again, even for a little bit." He watched her eyes gauge how sincere he was and Bonnie's expression warmed with a slow nod.

"Me too..." Her eyes dropped for a moment, "I'm sorry it's been so long."

"Please..." he waved her off, "After _it_...I'm surprised you still talk to me."

"Why would I ever stop talking to you?" She asked, taken aback as she closed her hands around his wrists. "Stefan, I don't blame you for any of it, never have, never will -"

"No I know," he assured her, "What I'm saying is that after everything that happened...with my...my mom and me and then you and Damon...I, I just wouldn't have held it against you if I never saw you again." Bonnie swallowed loudly and tried to blink away the quick tears that welled up in her eyes at his words. Pulling their bodies together she held him and she felt so quickly and so acutely all the pain she'd been administering herself in small doses since it happened - and she thought of Stefan's hurt. How his brother had lead to the loss of his mother...how Damon's actions and Giuseppe's reaction had torn their family to shit. She thought of all this and wondered how Stefan had even managed to move and live beyond it. She certainly hadn't.

"Stefan..." she pulled away just enough to look him in the eye, "You're my best friend...the fact that I left you to begin with is something that bothers me to this day...I should have stayed _with_ you, _for_ you -"

"I'm the one who helped pack your bags remember?"

"I know," she smiled sadly as she cupped his cheek, "Just one of the many ways you're a better person than me." They stood like that for a long moment.

"I love you." Bonnie said, her voice small and sweet.

"I love you Bonnaloo." he said, planting a quick kiss on her forehead, "Now let's go downstairs before your band mates get restless."

It took about an hour to convince Caleb to get off the phone with Sarah and then another fifteen for him to find the exact pair of black jeans he wanted to wear. Stefan was rapidly texting someone on his phone as they got into the Uber and didn't notice Lafayette's ostentatious get-up, until he had a mouthful of the feather boa.

"Are you always this... _on_?" Stefan asked with glittering eyes that slid up Lafayette's fishnetted legs.

"...Are you always this tubful of vanilla?" Lafayette asked with a wink. "Or have you been taking fashion advice from Caleb?"

"I don't even like vanilla?" Caleb defended with a scowl.

"Of course you don't buddy," Pogue said, patting his knee with a sardonic smile, "And you two play nice...I'm gearing up for a party, not front row seats to a lover's quarrel. Especially when no one's fighting over me." With that said, he crossed his legs over and took Bonnie's hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "My Bonnie and I are breaking hearts tonight."

A trilling rendition of Rihanna's 'Rude Boy' announced an incoming call on Stefan's phone. Lafayette's eyes lit up at the song choice and his eyes locked with Pogue who made a show of arranging his features suggestively. Clucking his tongue, he settled in to eavesdrop along with everyone else.

"Tyler?" Stefan and Bonnie locked eyes. "...Hey"

"Stefan... I know it's been a good while but I'm back in town and I heard your other half is too. What do you say to rounding up a few familiar faces for old times sake and have a reunion at Dalliance?"

"You want to meet up at Dalliance?" Stefan echoed. Bonnie's mouth fell open. Dalliance was a glorious far cry from the watering holes that littered Mystic Falls. It was the first queer space within a 100 kilometre radius of their home town - it's reputation preceded itself.

"Got any better ideas?" Tyler asked, and Stefan didn't have to close his eyes to picture the smile he knew was currently on the other end of the line.

"We're actually on our way there right now."

"Perfect. I'll meet you inside." Then, click.

"Tyler's back?" Bonnie wondered.

"Everyone's back." Stefan sighed.

"Man," Pogue chuckled to himself as he took in the various emotions flitting across everyone's faces in the suddenly quiet car, "This is gonna be fun!"

 **Note: It's been ages man, ages. I know. I'm the worst, for reals. But I finally remembered my intention with the plot a la back story and whatever so the good news is no one has to wait another year for an update. Also. my new fic, _How Bonnie Got Her Groove Back_ is going to be updated next. Whew. It's gonna be a good one.**

 **Reviews get you love all the way from Cape Town. Pretty cool, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Editing isn't my vibe. Lafayette makes up for it though, promise. x

Music inspiration: _Fade_ \- Kanye West

(have you ever been drunk when this song comes on in a club? Good lord)

* * *

Pretty When You Cry

 _You're made of my rib or baby_  
 _You're made of my sin_

Bonnie wasn't here to make friends, see them or be one.

She was here to dance and thank god for Pogue because he was the only one who seemed anywhere near the same frequency as her. They fit together like that somehow; defying all their squabbles, aversions and differences. When it came to a good time, when it came to movement and mayhem, he was there, head above water with her - grinning.

She pulled him by the hand, passing the bar, the lingering people and the questions of their friends they'd come with. He stuck a thumb up in the air as he followed after her to Lafayette and Stefan, Caleb's eyes glued to his phone as he sent Sarah a selfie. Bouncing on her heels as _Love Galore_ started playing, she was twirled around and laughed as he pulled her back against his chest. He slipped his hands down the side of her body as she rested her head against his chest as they rocked side to side.

 _Why you bother me when you know you don't want me?_  
 _Why you bother me when you know you got a woman?_

They sang along easily, both obsessed with SZA and Bonnie didn't think twice about adding friction to their dancing, and he didn't think twice of muttering into her ear to remind her of how hot they look together. With her hand hooked around the back of his neck she shut her eyes with a lazy smile as she slid down his body and wound her hips as she lifted herself back up.

"Are they always like that?" Stefan frowned from where he and Lafayette and Caleb stood at the bar.

"I could ask you the same thing about the lines on your forehead." Lafayette said with a cheeky smile over the mouth of his drink.

"So sassy," Stefan said with an indifferent smile, "But seriously, is Pogue -?"

"Bonnie's side-chick?" Caleb offered with a smirk over his shoulder, "Surprisingly, no. Bonnie's been pretty asexual since Damon."

"That's not even remotely true, stop projecting yourself onto her just because Sarah is sucking your soul clean off of your bones." Lafayette said dramatically before resting a hand on Caleb's shoulder, turning his eyes back onto Stefan, "Pogue was actually _my_ side-chick for a while, I'm shitty like that."

"I doubt you can be shitty to someone with expectations as low as Pogue." Caleb offered to which Lafayette pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"That's true," he decided, eyes shining suddenly, "Maybe I'm not the devil after all."

"Okay now you're just fishing for compliments," Stefan said as he brought his drink to his mouth, "There's nothing evil about you." Caleb bugged his eyes out at their obvious chemistry, chuckling to himself.

"I don't know what's more insulting," Lafayette snorted, "The fact that you think there's so little to me that you can assume my moral code within a couple of hours of knowing me or that you think I'm _nice_." Stefan's mouth was pressed into an amused smile as he tried to hold in his laughter. Lafayette was ridiculous and charming and annoying and -

" _Yes_ , he's always like that." Caleb grinned at Stefan before puckering his lips at Lafayette and settling his weight onto the bar behind them, surveying the club they were inside. "As far as small towns go, I'd say this is pretty legit."

"You say that about any place that stocks the beer you like." Lafayette waved him off. "I don't mean to startle you Stefan, but there's a solid wall that seems to have grown sentience and is headed your way." The youngest Salvatore had yet to take his eyes off of him.

"What are you -" Stefan's speech slipped off of his capabilities list as Tyler stepped into view.

How rude. He was even hotter than he was in high school. Those dark, glittering eyes lit up as they connected with Stefan's, Tyler's smile instant and wide as he came over with his arms already lifting for a hug.

"Stefan!" Lafayette faux-cheered behind their back and Caleb snickered into his hand before sobering his expression when the duo pulled apart.

 _You're so jealous_ he mouthed at Lafayette over Tyler's shoulder.

"This is Bonnie's bandmate, _bandmate_?" Stefan laughed a little, wondering why he couldn't speak, "Lafayette and another one, here, yeah, that's Caleb."

"Nice to meet you man." Caleb smiled sweetly as he shook Tyler's hand, eyes shifting subtly over to the syrupy expression on Lafayette's face belying his true feelings. "This is Lafayette." he said, forcing the two two lock eyes again.

"Tyler." The Lockwood boy said with a wholesome smile and an extended a hand. Lafayette didn't shake it, but didn't sneer either. That was a good sign.

"Sup, playa." Lafayette grinned, "Stefan tells me you two went to school together?"

"We did, yeah." Tyler nodded, shooting a quick smile toward the man in question. "We go way back."

"Yeah I bet," Lafayette winked. "If you trousers will excuse me, I'm going to find a pair of disco pants."

"Hey come on, we just got here." Caleb called, grabbing his arm.

"I said disco pants, not skinny jeans Caleb, get your relationshippy paws off of me so that I can go live my best life."

"Do one shot of tequila with me." Caleb bugged his eyes out the way he'd seen Bonnie do a thousand times to get her way.

"Stop pulling your face like that, it's making me want to donate to charity." Lafayette clucked. "Fine. Tequila. _Then_ sluttiness."

"Do you two want in?" Caleb offered with a triumphant grin.

"Oh, I don't drink," Tyler said with a hand raised, "I actually just wanted to introduce Stefan to someone."

"Yeah, I'll have one." Stefan nodded, "so where is everyone?"

"Caroline's here somewhere with Elena." Tyler explained, "April, Jeremy, Anna, etc." He actually said, e-t-c.

"And they didn't want to come over?" Stefan frowned. Lafayette ran a quick palm across his forehead and chuckled when Stefan wiggled his face free of the perturbed lines. Shooting Lafayette a glare he looked back to Tyler with a brow ticked up.

"It's not that, it's just, you're with Bonnie and they didn't know -"

"What, how highly she thinks of herself?" Stefan said with an even, assessing look. Now, Lafayette and Caleb were alert.

"Look, I just wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, not delve into the shitty small-town politics, especially not at Elena's word."

"Cause it isn't worth shit," Stefan pointed out seriously, "And you of all people know that."

" _Ooh, tension!_ " Lafayette sang in perfect falsetto. Ignoring him, Stefan straightened his shoulders and looked Tyler square in the eye.

"And if you think introducing me to your boyfriend after you fucked me and fled from your sexuality, is going to make up for the hell you put me through as a kid you can think again, have a nice night and tell those sycophants I say I'll see them in hell." With that he turned around and flagged down a bartender, ordering six tequila shots.

"Sorry guy." Caleb shrugged at Tyler.

"See ya," Lafayette called as Tyler turned to leave, "Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Listen _Petty Labelle_ ," Caleb cut in, "If I remember correctly, you had manners once."

"Look at me," Lafayette popped out his hip, "Manners don't stand a chance." Turning serious he sidled over to Stefan. "If you want to pretend that didn't happen that's cool and everything, but I just wanna say that I was pleasantly surprised by that exchange."

"Mostly because he was frothing at the mouth with potential jealousy." Caleb cut in.

"Hush now," Lafayette drawled, "The gays are talking."

"Wait, you were _jealous_?" Stefan stilled.

"Of your _jawline_." Lafayette said in a knee-jerk reaction.

"He's deflecting." Caleb breathed, dolling out his umpteenth eye-roll.

"Caleb, so help me, I'll kill you, then use your body as a weapon to murder your girlfriend." Lafayette said, far too breezily.

"Why were you jealous?" Stefan pressed.

"I don't know, why do I still watch re-runs of _Gossip Girl_ , which by the way, is the worst thing that's happened to me since _Passions_." Lafayette shrugged loosely, "I follow my feelings."

"You rarely make sense, did you know that?" Stefan asked. Before Lafayette could snark in response, Stefan pulled him in for a kiss, punctuated by the elated cheering of Caleb, which promptly fizzled out as he remembered how lonely he was and turned to down all their tequila shots.

All Lafayette could really comprehend was the ease with which their mouths moved together and the shrill squealing of his inner voice doing a victory lap.

 _When no one ain't around_

 _I feel it's fadin'_

 _I think I think too much_

" _Fuck_ ," Lafayette muttered.

"I know," Stefan hissed against his lips, "This song is gold."

" _Platinum_."

"Dance with me?" Stefan still had his hands at the back of Lafayette's neck.

"Don't worry about me or anything," Caleb called after them as they sauntered off, "I'll just sit here alone scrolling through instagram until my battery dies." He sighed. "Then I'll just start crying."

"Please don't," a voice called over to him and he lifted his gaze to the bar-tender that'd been serving them. She was frowning through her amusement, "I'm literally one sad boy crying at my bar away from a nervous breakdown."

"What if I don't contort my face in an ugly way?" He wondered, eyes crinkling at the corners as she swatted at him with her towel. Leaning across the bar she quirked a brow as her long hair curtained her face.

"If you can cry and still look like you belong on the cover of Vogue the rest of your drinks are on me."

A slow smirk wove across Caleb's features.

* * *

Bonnie cheered as Stefan and Lafayette neared them on the dance floor.

The thrumming bass cut through all the formalities and the four of them turned inside out trying to keep pace with the adrenaline coursing through them.

Stefan felt hands on him and before he'd closed his eyes, the trio around him had surrounded him and somehow they all managed to move as one. All he knew was that they weren't Bonnie's.

"How does it feel?" Lafayette's voice was in his ear, sharking through the loud music, bright lights and pendemonium.

"Look at him, he's in bliss." Pogue said, laughter in his voice.

"It's been too long." Bonnie's voice came from a distance as a hard chest pressed into Stefan's back.

 _It really has been too long._ He thought to himself.

All Stefan could understand was skin and proximity and noise, and a pleasant vibration coursing through everything around him. Turning around, he found himself facing Lafayette and his smile widened. Without holding his gaze for too long Stefan pulled him in for another kiss; wondering where the urgency had come from.

 _It's been far too long._

He'd burrowed himself a nice little hole in Mystic Falls, pacifying himself with his hermit-inducing career of writing. Writers didn't live rock star lives; they wrote about them, he'd reasoned after turning Bonnie's offer to live with her down again.

The odds of ever meeting someone like Lafayette was so slim that he knew he had to make the most of it before they went back on tour. Ships in the night, he reasoned, but he'd been lucky enough to slow time, just for tonight.

* * *

"Are those your friends?" Lana asked, nodding her head across the room to Pogue, Bonnie, Lafayette and Stefan in the midst of what _had_ to be some kind of orgy.

"Family more like," he got a faraway look on his face as she placed another glass in front of him. They were in the smallest bar that only stocked his beer and ciders that no one seemed to be fond of, if the lack of foot traffic said anything. "We're in a band." He tipped the glass back with a glimmer in his eye, gauging her reaction.

"Anything I might have heard?"

"What do you usually listen to?" He asked.

"My dad's record collection," she shrugged with a laugh, "Perks of living in a small town, no one thinks anything of you not listening to the radio or knowing what Taylor Swift looks like."

"I like that," he smiled, "But they'll tell you it's because I have a thing about familiarity."

"Everyone does," she offered with a here and gone smile, "Familiarity is home. But, I'm more convinced my life is in retrograde and I might never stop living in the past."

"You didn't mean to say that did you?" He asked and she nodded, ducking her head as she ruffled her fringe. He looked at her properly as the twirling lights above shot in her direction. She was nothing like Sarah. Her skin was a smooth caramel colour, her hair, long dark ribbons and her frame somewhere on par with his, save for her curvaceousness that he could see even from where he sat. She also happened to actually listen to music and not just berate his taste on a whim the way his girlfriend did.

"Don't tell me you thought you were the only one capable of crying with a straight face." She teased, still a little flushed. "...Sorry, I always end up with my foot in my mouth."

"Don't apologise," he said easily, "This is easily the most interesting conversation I've had since I've gotten here. Well, unless you count me having to explain to the teller at the thrift store that Pogue only _thinks_ he's allergic to anything but mesh fabric."

"Why does Pogue sound like my drunken alter ego?" Lana laughed.

" _Right?_ " Caleb sighed, "he's the best, actually." his eyes averted for a beat, "way braver than me."

"I wouldn't say brave, outgoing is more like it," they both looked to the dance floor where the man in question had started twerking in front of Bonnie. "I think _you're_ brave." Caleb turned back to face her with a frown. "You clearly have some form of social anxiety and your friends dragged you out here and left you for dead, but you made a friend instead of a scene, so... _congrats_."

He held her gaze for a long moment and felt the flicker of something he hadn't felt in years thrum on the edges of his chest.

She was beautiful and familiar-feeling and didn't think anything about telling someone how she felt, and didn't use that as a scapegoat for meanness the way people usually did as a coping mechanism. She used the truth to connect. It was refreshing.

"You're nice." Caleb observed and balked when a look of outrage flitted over her features.

"I am _not_ nice," Lana said holding up a finger, "I just understand anxiety."

 _and accommodate accordingly._

"Semantics." He shrugged, taking a sip as she smiled over at him. Her face fell again. "Oh shit."

"Wh-" he turned around and saw that a fight had broken out on the dancefloor. "For _fuck_ sakes."

* * *

 **Note** : Stefayette is a go!

Also - _BAR FIGHT_ unfolds in the next episode ;)


End file.
